Infância
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Reunião de 50 drabbles e ficlets da infância de nossos ninjas. Afinal, quem não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância? .::10º Temari::.
1. Hinata

**Reunião de 101 Drabbles da infância de nossos ninja. **

**Afinal que não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância? **

**Estação: Outono**

**Personagens: Hinata e Hiashi**

* * *

**- I – **

Deus do Vento

* * *

_**Pois afinal raro é aquele que nunca acreditou em alegorias baratas.**_

* * *

As folhas levantaram vôo ao meio do pátio da Mansão Hyuuga. O clima era ameno e quente, e lá estavam pai e filha andando pelo soalho de madeira. Os passos cessaram pela curiosa e pulcra imagem e assim o yukata longo demais parou de arrastar-se no chão.

Tudo muito estranho diante dos olhos perolados. O que deveria ser? Deus do Vento, pensou.

Deu um passo para trás, receosa. O yukata espremido em suas mãos tão minúsculas.

Em um panorama viu abaixo de si ela. Pequenina. Tão pequenina era ela. Sua filha sempre medrosa, sempre tão longe de sua utopia.

- Oto-san, existiria o Deus do Vento?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois suspirou.

- Quem sabe em Suna.

Então ela saltou e pulou com as mãos erguidas.

Pequenina. Tão pequenina era ela, agora ali, rindo e fundindo-se nas folhas que levantavam vôo naquela tarde de outono.

* * *

**A continuação começará com "Naquela tarde de outono" e provavelmente será com o Naruto no mesmo momento que essa lembrança da Hinata ocorreu. **

**Desculpa-me ****Chibi-Anne**** depois que eu vi sua fic **_**100 motivo para odiar 100 personagens**_** eu não me contive n.n'**


	2. Naruto

**

* * *

**

Reunião de 101 Drabbles da infância de nossos ninja.

**Afinal que não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância? **

**Estação: Outono**

**Personagens: Naruto, "Tio do Ramem" e Ayame.**

* * *

**- II–**

Cerejeiras

* * *

_**Pois raro é aquele que nunca gostou de seu pé de feijão no algodão. **_

* * *

Naquela tarde de Outono o Uzumaki de olhos anilados observou que as pétalas de cerejeiras haviam parado de nascer. Estavam todas no chão, leves, rosadas e... Aparentemente mortas.

Em sua pequena cabecinha, ainda tão rudimentar, perguntou-se do porque daquilo.

"Elas devem está com fome por isso não crescem!"

Naruto franziu a testa e apertou os punhos. Definitivamente tinha que ajudá-las. Decidido ele seguiu até a barraquinha do tio e pediu um lamém tamanho gigante, porem antes de pedir o sabor, ele indagou preocupado.

- Cerejeiras gostam que tipo de lamém?

O único problema era que, como todo mundo sabe, cerejeiras não gostam de lamém. E assim, como todo mundo deve imaginar, um adulto diante daquela pergunta não conseguiria conter uma risada, e foi o que tio do lamém – assim titulado pelo o pequeno Naruto – fez.

Naruto apertou os olhos e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. Ele sabia que muitas pessoas não gostavam dele e era realmente insuportável a idéia de que estavam rindo de si.

- Algum problema oji-san?! – a voz estridente exigiu uma resposta e ele, o velho gordo de expressão divertida, recomeçou a gargalhar mais alto. – Oji-san me responda!!

- Para quê você quer saber disto Naruto-kun? – Ayame perguntou chegando da cozinha.

- As cerejeiras pararam de crescer, elas devem está com fome!

- Naruto-kun _cerejeiras_ não comem lamém. – a voz calma de Ayame tentou convencê-lo, porem ele apenas fez o típico bico e pediu ainda mais determinado um lamém tamanho gigante de carne.

- Tudo bem Naruto – o senhor acalmou-se sem deixar de lado um sorriso – Lamém tamanho grande sabor carne por conta da casa!

- Quem sabe assim na primavera elas não voltam a florescer não é Naruto-kun?

O Uzumaki de olhos anilados deixou que um enorme sorriso surgisse em seus lábios; logo após uma longa espera, recebeu seu pedido e em passos velozes seguiu para salvar a cerejeira. Naquela tarde levemente fria podia ver em suas mãos a fumaça do fumegante lamém nítida no ar.

* * *

**Olá moças e moços, mais um capitulo com o kawaii do Naruto. Adorei essa situação, muito doce não? **

_**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**_**: Muito obrigada, com certeza sem o seu comentário eu não teria atualizado isso. Espero que tenha gostado deste também. **

**Beijos de tangerina com mel o/**

**Oul-chan**


	3. Tenten

**Reunião de 101 Drabbles da infância de nossos ninja. **

**Afinal que não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância? **

**Estação: Outono**

**Personagens: Tenten e Senhora Mitsashi. **

* * *

**- III –**

Sem graça

* * *

_**Pois rara é aquela que se importava com rabos - de- cavalos frouxos.**_

* * *

Naquela tarde levemente fria Tenten viu-se obrigada a fechar a janela. Ela odiava dias frios como aquele; suspirou, levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou desapontada para o céu nublado.

Péssimo dia para treinamento.

- Vocês não ajudam não é nuvens? Vão , vão!

Ordenou a menina de coques, mas como todo mundo sabe... Nuvens não escutam e simples assim, elas ficaram _paradas_.

- Nuvens idiotas. – a pequena garotinha bufou, saiu da janela de seu quarto e pegou suas kunais. Independente do clima ela treinaria , fosse sol, fosse chuva, fosse clima frio! Pois afinal ela _definitivamente _seria uma ninja mais poderosa que Tsunade-Hime.

Porem naquele exato momento em que dera três passos para frente, seu corpo cruzou com espelho e seus olhos sem querer caíram sobre o reflexo, Tenten parou admirando-se. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos nos costumeiros coques, estava vestida em uma blusa tradicional chinesa e usava sandália ninjas grandes de mais para seus pés.

Fez uma cara pensativa... Deveria mudar o penteado não? Se achava tão _sem_ _graça_... Coques... Coques... Coques... E para piorar... Eram _somente _cabelos castanhos. Por um momento Tenten desejou ter cabelos loiros como de Ino e olhos tão verdes como o de Sakura.

Mordeu os lábios com um olhar crítico. Ela sabia que aquele desejo não passaria de um desejo... Mas poderia mudar pelo menos o penteado!_. _Levou uma das mãos até o elástico e meio desajeita começou a desfazê-lo até que ...

- Veja Tenten-chan! – a Senhora Mitsashi adentrou no quarto bruscamente. – Olha que eu comprei para você, uma kunai de três pontas!

A criança olhou-se no espelho olhou para a mãe e depois olhou para a pequena maravilha de ponta tripla. Sorriu deixando à vista a ausência de um dente de lente.

Naquela final de tarde Tenten preferiu deixar seus corte de cabelo em paz e saiu para o seu treinamento, pois afinal, independente de clima ou coques sem graças ela _definitivamente _seria uma ninja mais forte de Tsunade-Hime.

* * *

**Minna-san eu fiz essa pequenina historia em pouca mais de 20 minutos XD. Espero que tenham gostado **

**Quem quiser me dar idéias ou contar uma de suas **_**aventuras **_**de infância ficarei feliz em retratá-la aqui;D**

_**Bih**_** : rsrs tudo bem moça . Eu fiquei super feliz com seu comentário D depois daquele apoio emocional todo... eu tenho mais é que agradecer novamente ! Nhá o Naruto não é fofo ? - Pena que ninguém explora esse lado dele .. Ah alguem admitiu que tinha um pé de feijão! Eu tive vários, mas todos morreram o.o. Brigadinha pelo apoio ;D Beijo de abacaxi com rum **

_**Hana-Haku-Chan**_** : Simmmm super kawaii - Ah vai ter sem falta o Haku-kun o/ Beijos de Pão com Vinagre de sache. **

_**Aldebaram**_** : rsrsrs quanto tempo que eu não escuto/leio essa palavra, ósculos (a primeira vez que li foi em Love Hina o.o). Espero que tenha gostado desse bem infantil também (torcendo que sim). Ósculos de kiwi com mel moço**


	4. Kiba

**Reunião de 101 Drabbles da infância de nossos ninja. **

**Afinal que não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância? **

**Estação: Outono**

**Personagens: Kiba, Akamaru, Hana e Tsume (nee-san e oka-san do Kiba)**

* * *

**- IV – **

Neko?!

* * *

_**Pois afinal raro é aquele que nunca foi enganado por seu irmão mais velho ou que nunca enganou seu irmão mais novo.**_

* * *

Naquele final de tarde Kiba chegou em casa suado. Havia treinado muito nos campos de margaridas aos redores de Konoha e seu cachorro por infortuna e peculiar casualidade era alérgico aquelas florzinhas branquinhas e bonitinha.

"Cachorro inútil"

Surpreendido devem está vocês ao ver hoje mais crescido Kiba ser totalmente devoto ao seu cãozinho. Mas como bem já perceberam isto na infância na era nada semelhante. Ele de princípio realmente não gostou nadinha do pobre animal que toda vez ao notar o desgosto do dono entrava em depressão que refletia nitidamente em seu treinamento.

Retornando ao fato inicial da história, Kiba acabara de chegar de um treinamento e partia mal-humorado até a cozinha tomar o seu leite vitaminado diário – ninjas, afinal, tinha que ser saudáveis. Ao entrar no pequeno recinto se deparou com sua mãe colocando, como fazia todas as sextas feiras , margaridas sobre a mesa. O pequeno garoto nunca entedera bem por que a líder Inuzuka colocava lealmente as flores sempre no mesmo jarro e fosse qual fosse o motivo, sua pergunta fora respondida exatamente naquele momento de indagação calada :

- Sabe Kiba, aposto que não sabes , mas isso é um ritual comum entre as mulheres do clã Inuzuka, dizem os antigos sábios que afasta os nekos que rodearam nosso clã nos tempos antigos. – ela ajeitou as flores de maneira que ficassem mais bonitas – Sabia que os gatos tem alergia a essas plantinhas? Por isso faço questão de sempre colocá-las nesse jarro.

O pequeno garoto, por um momento, ficou encantado com a grande preocupação da mãe, ele como todo boa criança também tinha suas preocupações e depois de seu cachorro inútil , nekos eram o seu segundo maior problema; tinha tanto ódio dessas pequenas criaturinhas que já brigara vorazmente com as velhas idiotas que ousavam domesticar essas besta demoníacas. Porem... a admiração do Inuzuka não durou muito tempo, se lembrou repentinamente de seu cão que também era alérgico aquelas plantinhas. Arregalou os olhos.

"Poderia ser?!"

Correu em direção ao animal que dormia profundamente em seu canto. Cuidadosamente avaliou as patas, as orelhas e até os caninos, e Akamaru nada se moveu. Por um momento suspirou aliviado, afinal Akamaru _era ainda_ um cachorro, foi quando um cheiro muito peculiar chegou as suas narinas.

"Peixe?!"

Seguiu em um salto na ração do cachorro e por sua surpresa era nada mais, nada menos que ... ração para gato.

- Oka-san! Quem deu ração para gato para Akamaru ?! Por que temos esse veneno em casa ?! – ele gritava atropelando as palavras e indo em passos apressados até a cozinha.

- Que foi Kiba-kun? – Sua irmã mais velha que se encontrava ao lado de sua oka-san perguntou.

- Akamaru comeu ração para gatos!

Hana olhou para mãe , ambas estavam com olhos arregalados como se algo realmente espantoso tivesse acontecido.

- Kami-sama, será que ele vai se transformar em um gato?! – Hana exclamou e Tsume , a líder do clã, abaixou a cabeça franzindo o cenho em sinal de preocupação. Kiba gradativamente arregalou os olhos e deixou a boca cair. As palavras seguintes foram mortais.

- Pode acontecer.

Kiba não se permitiu escutar mais nada. Como aquilo poderia acontecer?! O pobre Akamaru se transformando em um neko?! Correu desesperado até o animal enquanto as duas Inuzukas soltaram risadinhas divertidas.

- Será que ele realmente acreditou?

- Depois da mentira com as margaridas, quem sabe?

Naquelas primeiras horas da noite , Kiba Inuzuka sentiu pela primeira vez sentimentos de preocupação e carinho pelo o pobre Akamaru que, por casualidade da vida, de fato não era um gato.

* * *

**Que posso dizer? Eu simplesmente me apaixonei por esse capítulo, depois do lamen para cerejeiras sem dúvida foi uma das idéias mais ingênuas que eu pude imaginar em passar na cabeça de uma criança. (Quando eu era pequena me enganaram com essa idéia , abafa abafa.)**

**Gostaria de agradecer os comentários principalmente de Haruka Taishou que de certa maneira me deu essa idéia ao falar que mordeu o focinho do próprio cachorro ao comer sua suposta ração (o.o) . Sei que a idéia básica da fic não foi essa, mas com certeza foi o pontapé inicial dessa fic. **

**Ah! E continuo a dizer que quem quiser revelar fatos de sua infância terei o imenso prazer de retratá-las aqui. **

**Agradeço novamente e digo que responderei futuramente, pois agora estou com tempo curto. **

**Muito obrigado e beijo de suas frutas preferidas. **

**Oul-chan**


	5. Ino

**Reunião de 101 Drabbles da infância de nossos ninja. **

**Afinal que não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância? **

**Estação: Outono**

**Personagens: Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji.**

* * *

**- V – **

A garota do poço

_**Pois afinal, raro é aquele que nunca contou ou escutou uma história de terror em sua infância. **_

* * *

Naquelas primeiras horas da noite Ino decidira que estava entediada demais. Estava há quase quinze minutos naquele sofá pensando no que poderia fazer até que então, lhe veio a idéia mais perfeita do mundo.

História de Terror!

Saiu de fininho sem que seu pai pudesse vê-la e em passos velozes seguiu até direção de seu primeiro alvo. Nara Shikamaru, o garoto preguiçoso de sua sala que para o grande azar dele a chamava de problemática.

_Imperdoável, imperdoável. _

- Shika! – gritou no pé da sua janela (seus pais eram grandes amigos e ela tinha sido _obrigada_ a ir ali algumas vezes) – Shikamaru!

O garoto pôs sua cara sonolenta para o lado de fora.

Ino sorriu docemente e com a voz mais suave e gentil que conseguia fazer continuou a falar:

- Shika-kun – sim, ela sabia já naquela idade a arte da sedução e que nenhum garoto resistia a um "kun" – Vamos dá um passeio.

- Não.

Tudo bem... Ela ainda tinha que aperfeiçoar suas habilidades de sedução. No entanto, no momento, ela não tinha tempo para isso.

- Idiota! Agora!

Shikamaru soltou um resmungo e desceu em seguida pela janela, suas razões para ir com tanta facilidade eram até então ocultas. Passaram algum tempo e passaram pela casa dos Akimichi, sem faltar, é claro, um generoso saco de salgadinhos que a pequena Ino obrigou o Nara a comprar – onde ele havia conseguido dinheiro para aquilo ninguém sabia.

A questão mesmo é que depois de um tempo, depois de muitas relutância, estavam os três perto da floresta e entorno de uma fogueira.

- A história que vou contar é da garota do poço...

- Eu já sei o final... – Shikamaru a interrompeu e ela no momento seguinte tacou uma pedra bem certeira em sua cara sonolenta.

- Sabe não... Como eu ia falando, era a garota do poço. – Chouji tinha seus olhos atentos ao seu saco de salgadinhos enquanto o Nara olhava para o nada claramente desinteressado. – Prestem atenção! – ela exigiu irritada.

- Mas eu já sei o final...

- Eu á disse que não sabe! Preste atenção... – ela se ajeitou no tronco e continuou com os olhos vibrados sobre eles – A garota do poço foi morta por um ninja da nuvem...

- Sério? Ele usou um ninjutso de algodão? – Chouji exclamou empolgado.

- Idiota! Ele a afagou em um poço!

O Akimichi estava notoriamente decepcionado, mas mesmo assim ela continuou:

- Sua própria mãe tinha pagado o ninja para matá-la...

- Por que ela faria isso...?

- Para de me interromper Shikamaru, eu que to contando a história aqui!

- Mas eu nem quero es...

- Como eu estava falando... – o Nara suspirou e ficou calado enquanto Chouji continuava com os olhos vibrados em Ino enquanto comia um salgadinho atrás do outro – Ela morreu afogada, mas ela começou a odiar tanto a mãe que desejou vingança... Ela ia mandar do mundo dos mortos a raposa de nove caldas até a sua casa

- Na casa do cara do algodão?

- Não, idiota, na casa da mãe dela.

- A que mandou matá-la?

Ino apertou os punhos tentando controlar a raiva, estava quase explodindo para brigar com o gordo idiota quando um uivo assustador saiu da floresta. Chouji e Ino se levantaram assustados e com os olhos parecendo dois pergaminhos ela perguntou:

- O que foi isso? Um lobo?

- Não devíamos chamar um jounnin? – Chouji sugeriu nervoso.

Shikamaru levantou os ombros e com a sua cara sonolenta de sempre respondeu:

- Acho que era o uivo da raposa de nove caldas.

Ino e Chouji ficaram paralisados por um momento, até que saíram dali desesperados em direção as casas de seus clãs. O Nara no entanto ficou lá, olhando para floresta se perguntando quem acreditaria que a raposa de nove caldas estava "uivando" por ai.

* * *

**N/A: Achei os rascunhos abandonado aqui no computador e pensei: por que não continuar? Sempre achei que Shikamaru, desde criança, era quem mandava indiretamente na parada toda e nada melhor do que ele para enganar alguém com uma suposta lenda local, não acham? **

**Ah! O capítulo de hoje foi sugestão da senhorita Prisma-san, continuem contanto seus segredos de infância ;) **

**Beijo de acerola **

**Oul K.Z **


	6. Gaara

**Reunião de 101 Drabbles (está mais para mini-contos) da infância de nossos ninja. **

**Afinal que não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância? **

**Estação: Outono**

**Personagens: Gaara e ****Yashamaru**

* * *

**- VI – **

O Terrível Criatura de Pelúcia

* * *

_**Pois afinal, raro é aquele que nunca teve medo de algum brinquedo supostamente com vida e nunca se sentiu protegido por uma fina camada de tecido. **_

* * *

Gaara não dormia. Mesmo não sabendo por que, ele simplesmente não conseguia ser como seus coleguinhas da academia que tinham a enorme facilidade de cair no sono depois do lanche das quatro. Talvez por isso, quando ficou pela primeira vez sozinho em seu quarto em uma silenciosa madrugada, já que seus irmão estranhamente não se aproximavam mais dele, ele ficou apavorado quando viu o seu ursinho de pelúcia mover a cabeça lentamente em sua direção .

Por todos os Kazekages (até mesmo o seu pai)! Algum espírito maléfico da areia havia possuído o corpo do seu brinquedo favorito. Rapidamente, mesmo sem frio, puxou seu cobertor de seda e cobriu-se até a cabeça... Ficou alguns segundos assim... Mas e se, e se... Ele o atacasse mesmo assim? Quem garantia que ele estava protegido? Puxou vagarosamente o cobertor e no milésimo de segundo seguinte seu coração disparou quando se deparou com os dois olhos de botão o encarando.

Por todos os Kazekages (até mesmo o seu pai)! O que ele podia fazer? Se pelo menos a luz estivesse acessa, ele poderia facilmente sair dali, ou localizar sua kunai e acertá-lo bem no meio da sua cabeça recheada de pelúcia. Mas não... Para acender a luz ele teria que andar longos sete passos até o receptor e passar ainda ao seu lado sem ser percebido... Mas e se areia fizesse isso para ele...? Bem certo que ele não tinha controle ainda e...

- Tudo bem Gaara-kun?

E como um anjo de asas de areia, o seu tio surgiu pela a porta iluminando todo o quarto.

- Tio, tome cuidado, ele está possuído pelo demônio da areia! – apontou para a terrível criatura de pelúcia, com seus olhos de botões que o encaravam sem qualquer emoção.

Yashamaru em resposta apenas espremeu os olhos e, sem entender, fitou a terrível criatura. Momentos depois ele se esforçava muito para não deixar escapar uma risada e gentilmente se aproximou.

- Sabe Gaara-kun – sentou-se na cama e fazendo um afago nos cabelos ruivos da criança continuou – Não é por que você tem algo aqui dentro – apontou para o seu peito e sorriu – Significa que você seja exatamente mal.

- Então ele não me fará mal?

Seu tio riu.

- Claro que não, e mesmo assim, ele poderá ser seu amigo se você quiser.

Gaara pensou por um momento, olhou para terrível criatura e não a achou tão terrível assim. Voltou a se deitar e mesmo não podendo dormir, ele sentiu-se com sono e finalmente protegido de qualquer inimigo...

- Mas deixe a luz acessa.

Apesar de que garantir é sempre bom.

* * *

**N/A: Adoro crises de criatividade as 08h50min da manhã haha **

**PS: Gaara, seu lindo!**

**Beijos de tamarindo. **

**Oul K.Z**


	7. Sai

**Reunião de 101 Drabbles (está mais para mini-contos) da infância de nossos ninjas. **

**Afinal que não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância? **

**Estação: Outono**

**Personagens: Sai e Shin **

* * *

**- VII– **

Pai?

* * *

_**Pois raro é aquele que em sua infância nunca fugiu de casa**_

* * *

Quando ouviu que iriam sozinhos até a cidade, Sai não pensou se estava fazendo algo errado. Shin nunca faria nada de errado, pelo menos, nada que Danzou não aprovasse. Quando eles encaram a claridade do dia e viram pela primeira vez tantas pessoas nas ruas, gritando, vendendo, rindo ou até mesmo um moleque roubando e sumindo em uma estreita ruela, Sai pensou em perguntar se tudo aquilo era correto, mas calou-se, deslumbrado demais para aquilo.

- Por aqui Sai. – ele se sentiu sendo puxado e em passos ágeis e velozes ele foi arrastado até os fundos de uma loja. Shin subiu em um caixote e pediu para Sai acompanha-lo em sua _bisbilhotação._ Tinha um sorriso cativante no rosto, misto a felicidade e uma curiosidade genuína. E Sai percebeu aquilo, pois na realidade ele só sabia reconhecer as emoções de seu irmão, e mais ninguém.

- Veja Sai, eu ainda irei lhe comprar aquele caderno.

- Que caderno? – Sai também subiu em um caixote e pode vislumbrar uma grande papelaria, com cadernos, tintas, pincéis e tudo aquilo pelo qual nunca imaginou encontrar em um único local. Seus pincéis e papéis normalmente eram presentes de Danzou e ele nunca havia imaginado que existia um local para serem comprados.

- Aquele ali, para você desenhar. – disse simples e depois desceu do caixote. Mas Sai não o acompanhou.

- Mas quem é aquela ali? – Sai perguntou, e mesmo que Shin não estivesse vendo, ele sabia do que se tratava.

- Danzou disse que chamam de mãe.

- Mãe?

- É, algo que nunca teremos. Também há uma criatura que chamam de pai, ele é um homem como qualquer outro, mas por algum motivo é responsável por uma criança, ou várias crianças. E essas crianças são irmãs.

- Entendi... Então Danzou seria o nosso pai? – Não era uma pergunta - E por isso você é meu irmão.

- Se seguirmos a lógica, sim, mas não diga isso para o Danzou.

- Mas por quê?

- Não sei, é bem capaz de ele ficar irritado e mandar a gente lutar até a morte.

Sai deu os ombros e desceu do caixote, esquecendo a _criatura mãe_ lá dentro, sem sentir qualquer anseio em relação aquilo. Voltaram rapidamente para o esconderijo da Ambu-Ne e na manhã seguinte Sai encarou Danzou pensando em perguntar se ele era o seu pai e de seus irmãos... Mas desistiu, vai que ele mandava lutar com Shin até a morte? Melhor não arriscar.

* * *

**N/A: Sempre me perguntei como foi a construção da cabeça do Sai para ele ser tão inexpressível nas suas aparições iniciais. Apesar de soar absurdo que uma criança não sabia o que é mãe ou pai, acho que eles foram totalmente privados até mesmo de ter uma noção do que seria isso. Agora não sei.**

**Beijos de tangerina. **

**Oul K.Z **


	8. Sasuke

**Reunião de 101 Drabbles (está mais para mini-contos) da infância de nossos ninjas.**

**Afinal que não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância?**

**Estação: Outono**

**Personagens: Sasuke e Mikoto**

* * *

**- VIII–**

Cartinha de Amor

* * *

_**Pois raro é aquele que em sua infância nunca escreveu uma cartinha de amor, ou fingiu odiar o garoto (a) da carteira da frente que vivia observando por ai. **_

* * *

Sasuke estreitou os olhos ao encarar aquele pequeno envelope rosa em suas mãos. Tinha algum aroma enjoativo e na frente algo escrito com uma letra infantil bem feia. Como Sasuke planejava ser tão forte como seu irmão, até sua caligrafia era superior ao dos demais alunos da academia. Até mesmo das meninas de sua turma. Inclusive da testuda de... estranho... e bonitos cabelos rosas.

A questão é que algumas horas atrás Sasuke ganhou uma cartinha de amor que estava sobre a sua carteira. Depois de ver um grupo de meninas se aglomerando na porta, ele logo soube que haveria algo de muito estranho ali dentro... Algo meloso, nojento e irritante.

Algo que talvez a irritante... bonita... e estranha garota de cabelos rosas faria.

Olhou para todas elas, deu os ombros e com seu jeito _mirim Uchiha de ser _saiu dali indo em direção ao Distrito Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun? – escutou sua mãe o chamar e rapidamente escondeu a carta atrás do seu corpo e girou-se em sua direção. – O que foi? Está escondendo algo de mim?

Ele fingiu olhar para o lado, sem dá qualquer sinal de tê-la escutado. Mikoto soltou um sorriso, _aquele sorriso_ que todos os Uchihas ali conheciam muito bem. Droga! Ela faria aquilo de novo!

Poucas pessoas sabiam, mas Mikoto antes de ser dona de casa, foi uma ninja ágil e muito inteligente. Em dois segundo apenas, ela já tinha o envelope rosa em suas mãos. E Sasuke parou com a boca aberta sem saber o que fazer.

Sua mãe, afinal, era vários centímetros mais alta, alem de ser bem mais forte, inteligente e incrivelmente rápida. Uma mãe _linda, _mas terrível!

- Vejamos, uma cartinha de amor. – ela comentou sorrindo e Sasuke emburrou-se.

- É irritante – o pequeno Uchiha cruzou os braços.

Mikoto riu.

- Deixe-me ler...

- Okaasan!

E como toda _linda, _mas terrível mãe, ela simplesmente o ignorou.

- "Querido Sasuke-kun, olho você todos os dias e meu corasão bate rapido. Te Amo! admiradora secreta..." - ela balançou a cabeça positivamente - Quem diria, meu filho, tão novo e já tem admiradoras secretas.

- Okaasan!

- Talvez nisso você seja muito melhor do que o Itachi.

A expressão de Sasuke se transformou de emburrada para desconfiada, e cruzando os braços perguntou obviamente descrente:

- Sério?

- Claro, Itachi nunca foi de receber cartas de amor.

- Impossível, nii-san...

Então veio-lhe uma conclusão, aquele pensamento que parte no ímpeto, totalmente sem sentido, e possível apenas na cabeça de uma criança orgulhosa como Sasuke. Se realmente Itachi não ganhava cartas de amor, era por que isso não era importante em sua vida... Ou talvez algo que apenas idiotas ganhavam...

E Uchihas jamais seriam idiotas.

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes, pegou o envelope rosa das mãos de sua mãe e o cortou em mil pedacinhos.

- Não preciso disso. - afirmou e deu as costas para sua okaasan. Se Itachi-nii-san não recebia cartas de amor, era por que, com todo certeza, era algo totalmente desnecessário em sua vida. Sasuke nunca comentou isso com ninguém, mas rasgou todas as outras cartas, fossem azuis, roxas ou rosas, e decidiu que, definitivamente, ele nunca aceitaria nenhuma carta de amor, nem da testuda de cabelos rosa que ele vivia observando por ai.

* * *

**Kishimoto uma vez falou que Sasuke era tipo AB por que em sua infância ele era bastante gentil. E por alguma razão, mesmo ele sendo o bastardo que ele é hoje, eu acho que de alguma maneira (em um crise de Sasuke e Sakura de um minuto), ou não (quem sabe haha) ele poderia ter simpatizado com a testuda de cabelos estranhos bonitos e rosas, mas deve ter negado até a morte devido a outras prioridades... E bom, crianças, são crianças. **

**Impulso criativo devido a Bianca Caroline, pois nos duas falando do Sasuke é algo terrível (ainda seremos ameaçadas de morte por causa do fresco haha). **

**Beijos de Amora  
**

**Oul K.Z  
**


	9. Neji

**Reunião de 101 Drabbles (está mais para mini-contos) da infância de nossos ninjas.**

**Afinal que não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância?**

**Estação: Outono**

**Personagens: Neji e Hinata  
**

* * *

**- IX–**

Gênio

* * *

_**Pois raro é aquele que nunca ofendeu alguem na inocência.  
**_

* * *

Ele inclinou-se sorrateiramente na perna esquerda enquanto seus imensos olhos perolados a vislumbrava. Sua boca miúda deixava escapar uma respiração mais quente e lenta, como se estivesse diante de algo muito errado, e que, caso fizesse qualquer som mais alto, seria pego no flagra.

Ele sabia que era um absurdo, mesmo por que estava em sua própria casa. Se bem que não era exatamente a sua casa... E ainda tinha aquele incômodo incompreensível pois, de alguma maneira que não sabia dizer, achava realmente muito errado seu imenso e incompreensível interesse por Hinata-sama.

Mas ela seria sua protegida... Então... Estava tudo bem ele ficar vigiando sorrateiramente por ai em prol de sua segurança. Do jeito que ela era, usando aquele quimono enorme, em qualquer momento poderia se espatifar no chão... E isso seria terrível!

Concordou com a cabeça convicto. Estava fazendo isso pelo bem de sua prima. Algo totalmente necessário.

- Neji-nii-san?

Escutou a voz tímida e logo soube de quem se tratava. Sentiu-se ridículo por um segundo e se amaldiçoou mentalmente pelas sua incompetentes habilidade ninjas. Como ele não havia se dado conta?

- Hinata-sama. - respondeu ainda sisudo, por mais que suas bochechas estivessem vermelhas pelo constrangimento... Do flagra. - Estava treinando? - tentou. A menina bem mais baixa do que ele olhou nervosa em direção ao pátio central, seus dedos começaram a bater um no outro.

- Es-estava apenas pro-procurando...o... Deus do Vento.

Neji inclinou a cabeça e piscou várias vezes. Deus do Vento? Não existiam aquelas coisas...

- Isso não existe, Hinata-sama - disse simples, sem se dá conta do quão duras eram suas palavras.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça de imediato e suas bochechas ficaram incrivelmente vermelhas. Neji percebeu que seus olhos começavam acumular lágrimas e então sentiu-se ansioso e um desespero, bastante óbvio em suas palavras:

- Em Suna! - falou um pouco mais alto e se sentiu ridículo. - Digo... - ajeitou a voz a viu que Hinata o fitava ainda que com os olhos reluzentes, mas bem mais calma. - Em Suna deve existir, com certeza.

- Vo-você sabia disso? - ela gaguejou, mas sorriu. O Hyuuga não percebeu, mas estava piscando encantado - Neji-nii-san... é como um gê-genio...

Gênio. Deus. Por todos os Hyuugas fortes e habilidosos de seu clã! Hinata-sama o havia o definido como gênio. Agora, definitivamente, ele sabia ser capaz de protegê-la e faria até a morte.

- Obrigada Hinata-sama. - agradeceu sisudo e determinado, por mais que sua determinação fosse muito bem mascarada com o ar Hyuuga que ele exalava sem qualquer dificuldade.

- De na-nada Neji-nii-san.

Depois daquele situação nenhuma definição seria mais adequada ao pequeno Hyuuga Neji do que um gênio.

* * *

**Estava vendo Rok Lee SD e me perguntei como Neji desenvolveu tamanho... carinho (?) pela prima depois dos claros maltratos anteriores ao Shippuden. Bom, Neji pequenino tambem é uma gracinha ainda mais naquela curta cena em que elogia a prima, então pensei que naturalmente ele sentia afeição e compromisso com a prima. Ah, recentemente me contaram que um dos casais favoritos de Naruto no japão é Neji e Hinata... Japão pois não.  
**

**Oul K.Z  
**


	10. Temari

**Reunião de 101 ficlets da infância de nossos ninjas.**

**Afinal que não tem aquela doce lembrança da infância?**

**Estação: Outono**

**Personagens: Temari, Kankurou e Gaara.**

* * *

**- X–**

Irmã mais velha

* * *

_**Pois irmã mais velha, por si só, é ser irmã mais velha.**_

* * *

"Você será a mais velha, e irmãs mais velhas, nunca são apenas irmãs."

Antes de sua mãe falecer ao dar a luz ao seu irmão mais novo, Temari teve que escutar aquilo. Ainda se recordava daquelas palavras, pois diariamente uma velha chata relembrava quais eram suas funções. Que ela deveria ser um bom exemplo, além de cuidadosa e carinhosa.

Mas ela nunca soube o que era aquilo. E por isso ela não sabia como ser irmã mais velha.

- Ele não é estranho...? - Kankurou uma vez perguntou, sem maldade adulta, apenas um questionamento infantil. Ele observava o irmão mais novo, sentado no tapete da sala enquanto brincava com seu urso de pelúcia.

Temari em resposta apenas pendurou o olhar sobre o caçula. Tinha quase nove anos, e mesmo diante da pouca idade, sabia que Gaara era uma espécie de maldição da vila. Sabia que era violento e impulsivo. Uma completa ameaça e que exigia total cautela.

Ele também tinha matado sua mãe.

No entanto, ela só cruzou os braços.

Lembrou. E calmamente disse:

- Ele é especial, não estranho.

- Mas Tema...

- Se a gente que é irmão acha isso, não vai ter pessoa no mundo pra cuidar do Gaara.

Não disseram mais nada. E com os olhos verdes sobre o caçula, Temari suspirou mentalmente, pois era totalmente ciente. Ciente de que, desde que nascera antes e não depois de Gaara, sempre seria sua irmã mais velha. E mesmo não sabendo como, ela teria que agir como dissera sua mãe. E assim faria agora, amanhã e também quando ele tentasse destruir tudo.

* * *

**N/A: Quem é irmã mais velha sabe como funciona essa história. Eu sempre achei que Temari era a mais responsável dos irmãos areia, e isso simplesmente por ela ser mulher, além de mais velha. E caramba, como eu gosto desses três! Amo o relacionamento fraterno dos três e como eles de alguma maneira se sustentam um no outro. **

**Eu disse que eu ia sumir daqui , mas juro que essa fanfic foi escrita em menos de 30 minutos e eu simplesmente tinha que postá-la, por mais bobinha que fosse. Alem disso aproveito para tirar as teias dessa coletânea, e aproveitar que eu posso ser totalmente desleixada. **

**Um grande abraço **

**Oul K.Z **


End file.
